habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep talk:Library of Tasks and Challenges
Guild/Keep Title I cleaned up all the old talk about things that have already been changed on the page. (If anyone still wants to read it, you can find all older versions of this talk page in its history.) I'm leaving the bits and pieces said about the term "Shared Lists" that's also part of the Library's guild name: LordVlad2 (talk) 01:33, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Said by Mara the Marine Marauder : *''"Shared Lists"'' is an old term from even before challenges were added to Habitica. From what I've gathered, it was the working title for challenges (that is, the type of permanent challenges used to share tasks) before they were implemented and called challenges. Most Habiticans today are rather confused by it. ... Of course, that begs the question whether the "Library of Shared Lists" should still be called "Library of Shared Lists", or maybe change its name to "Library of Tasks and Challenges" or "Task Library" or something like that. But that's beyond this talk page and could be discussed in guild chat and/or the Library Trello board. *One more thing about "Shared Lists" term: I just got reminded of this planned feature - if that gets implemented any time soon, the Library will really have to change its name (and then probably in a hurry). (Ok, I admit I'm digressing, this doesn't have much to do with the wiki page. I'll mention it again in guild chat and/or Trello.) Said by BeanieB : *I had missed that planned feature...what a cool idea! But yes, then we can turn the guild into something more Task and Challenge focused, and away from "Shared Lists" Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 15:36, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Other things to do: I know Mara the Marine Marauder mentioned that there were several things needed to be fixed/updated for the wiki/guild description/challenges, but neither she nor Breadstrings had time to work on them. We can create a list here of things that need updating, and make more categories as necessary. *Updating the Gold Bank Challenge with link to the wiki aritcle on Gold Banks . - I think I need to email admins to get the challenge removed? Then I can make a new one and link to it on the wiki page. *Description/linkage to challenge creation, with instructions on how to add it to the guild and then to the wiki *Need to read up and link to all of the Swagger UI and write how to send messages to challenge participants No longer needed - messaging challenge participants is built-in now, and Swagger UI no longer works for API v3. Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 08:24, August 26, 2016 (UTC) *Look through lists/challenges to make sure they still work well with current day Habitica. *Updating guild description/leader message (working on this) *Search terms *Make challenge for search terms? *Ask around for info about how to "leave" a challenge you're creator of for cloning purposes. BeanieB (talk) 14:41, May 19, 2016 (UTC) For info about how to get another player's challenges deleted, or how to get challenge owners changed (can only be done by admins), please see the Elven Grove guild. Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 18:31, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the double edit. Just saw that some challenges that are still in the task catalogue are now nowhere to be found, not just dead links, they aren't in the guild either. What should I do, remove these entries ? Try to remake these challenges (I probably could) ? (I am thinking of updating the whole list in the next few days.) LordVlad2 (talk) 01:40, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Done that, the list should be up to date. LordVlad2 (talk) 18:51, November 10, 2016 (UTC)